Hell of a Date
by Stanaddict
Summary: "No. It was just a friendly comment. An objective observation. Nothing more. Nope. Just like those dreams she kept having, it was just her fucked-up brain, nothing to do with lust or love. Maura was her friend"


**A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY yayqueensasha ! And thank you preppyprepon for proofreading this, (she wishes you an happy b'day, btw.) I hope you'll enjoy this. **

It wasn't even nine and she was already thinking about going to bed. She sighed. Her life was freaking boring, no, she just couldn't resign herself to go to bed yet. She would at least wait until 9.30pm. But what the hell was she supposed to do ? A bath. A bath was a good idea. It had been a crappy week at work, a weird murder, no evidences, no leads. Nothing. She spent three nights up looking for something, just about anything. She looked like a zombie for the rest of the week, wondering what all those people did to do their jobs and could still look good. Her friend was hell, for example, she spent her time with dead bodies, and called in the middle of the night to go to a crime scene, spending some of her nights working on a case and still, always looking freaking hot. She smiled thinking how Maura would react to her telling her that she was "freaking hot."

What the- No. It was just a friendly comment. An objective observation. Nothing more. Nope. Just like those dreams she kept having, it was just her fucked-up brain, nothing to do with lust or love. Maura was her friend, and hell, she was **not** a lesbian, not even bi. She never felt attracted to any woman, why should it begin now ? Cause no, really, this time in college it was nothing more than the tequila speaking.

Why was she even thinking about this ? She questioned herself while pouring some red wine in a glass before taking it to the bathroom, turning on some music and filling up the tub with hot water and soft bubbles. She looked at herself in the mirror after getting naked, dropping her hand to the bump that was beginning to show, smiling. She really looked like hell. This little bug will surely appreciate some rest. She shook her head at her own train of thought and got in the bathtub, enjoying the water slowly burning her skin when sinking in. She gathered some bubbles in her hands, playing with it somewhat before taking her glass of wine and take a few sips.

She didn't know how it happened, but soon enough, her thoughts were back on Maura. She wondered how it would be, having a relationship with the girl. Sleeping with her. Once again, it wasn't lesbian thoughts, no, just… curiosity. How would her hands feel on her fleshed skin, she couldn't help but caressing herself, slowly teasing her own chest, imagining it was Maura's fingers. Would they feel just as soft as they look? How would they feel inside of her? A moan escaped her as her hands disappeared under the water.

And that's just when her phone rang. Completely breaking the moment, she felt her heart beating like crazy with surprise and arousal as she went out of the tub, grabbing a fluffy towel, trying not to think about what just happened and getting her phone, not even looking at the caller ID.

« Rizzoli. »

« Jane ? It's me, are you okay, you sound weird ? » Fuck. She felt her cheeks turning to hot red as she heard Maura's voice.

« Hum.. Err… No, no. I'm o.. Fine. Wassup ? »

« Okay, I know you're on your weekend off and all but… » she heard the M.E stopping, thinking about what to say. « You know what? Drop it. I'm sorry I bothered you Jane, I'm gonna find another way. »

She sighed. « No. Maura, wait. Tell me, how can I help you ? »

« You know that you're the best friend ever, Jane Rizzoli ? »

« Yeah, cut the crap Maura, what do you want ? » she asked while laughing and testing, trying to sound normal.

« I have a date tonight. » Ouch. Why did it hurt so much, it couldn't, right ?

« And you need to borrow a dress from me? » she asked, sarcastically.

« Very funny. No, there's something wrong with my car and there is no way I can get a garagist to check it out at this time of the night, so… »

« So you thought your devoted and amazing best friend could take you to your perfect date with your perfect guy ? » she asked, trying to laugh.

« Exactly. So… Would you ? »

She practically could see the woman looking at her with those fearing, cute eyes, using her long lashes as a very powerful weapon.

« Sure. Give me 20 minutes to put on some clothes and pick you up, lady. »

« Thank you Jane, really. »

« Anytime. » She sighed and hung up.

She just agreed to take Maura to her date, this shouldn't feel this bad. Fuck. Maura was a friend, a few months ago, she would have done it without even thinking and she would'nt have had to wake up until she got a text from her friend telling if she brought the guy home or not. Now, just the mere idea of getting a text telling that she'd spend the night with some dude was making an awful feeling of jealousy spread in her chest.

—

She parked her car in front of Maura's house and went to the door. She was about to knock when the door opened to a breathtaking sight of Maura Ilses in a long, draped purple dress. She must have stared way too long, because Maura smiled and looked down to her own dress.

« You like it ? It's Chanel. »

« It's.. beautiful. You're beautiful. »

« Why, thank you Jane. I would say that you're not so bad yourself, but you're really wearing some crappy clothes, so… »

« It's always a pleasure to hear your opinion, Mau. But hey, you're the one going on a date, I'm just the pennant woman spending her night alone in the bath. » she laughed to herself.

« Want me to cancel, so we can have a girls night ? » she asked, shaking her shoulder on an adorable way.

« Nope, no, lady ! You look terrific and you're going to that freaking date so get that super ass of yours in the car. »

« My super-ass would like to thank you for the compliment. » she said as she passed by her to get to the car.

She smiled to herself.

—

« Humm… Are you sure it's here ? »

« Yeah, it's what his text says. »

« And you dressed like this ? Hell, this not a place to bring your fist date to. » she observes driving in the dark alleys, looking for the sign of some restaurant. « No, Maura, there's probably an error. »

« I'll call him. »

She heard her talking on the phone without really listening, she was lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out what her feelings were towards the girl sitting next to her.

« Hello, Jane ! I'm talking to you ! » she heard Maura saying, waving a hand in front of her face trying ti catch her attention.

« Sorry, what were you saying ? »

« He just told me that there was no mistake, he wanted me to have a real surprise or something, so he's driving me from here to our actual date. »

« Why wouldn't he just pick you up at your place ? » she asked, frowning her brows.

« Men. » she answered smiling and opening the car door.

Jane caught her arm just in time.

« Uh-uh. I'm not letting you go alone in there. »

She got off the car.

« Aw, really Jane, there's no need. You probably want to go home now, I know you didn't get that much sleep the past week. »

« It's okay, Mau. Told you, I'm not letting you in there alone. Nothing more to say. »

« You're really the best friend ever. » Maura said when they reached the door.

She just smiled and that's the last thing she did before everything went black.

—

She woke up with a feel of pain throbbing in her head as a metallic taste spread in her mouth. Where the hell was she ? She couldn't see anything, her eyes were blindfolded, she was handcuffed to a chair. There was nothing good there. And her head hurt so much that she couldn't think about what she was taught to do in these situations. But it didn't matter, someone had to know where she was, someone would come for her. Maura would. She always does. The memories came back to her in a rush. FUCK. Maura.

« MAURA ?! »

« I'm here, Jane. » She heard just next to her feeling some relief, at least she was ok. « I.. I want you to know how sorry I... »

That's when they heard the footsteps. Maura stopped talking immediately and Jane went up in a heartbeat when she understood that Maura's date was now standing by her friend's side.

« Why would you do this to me Maura. It was a date. You were supposed to come alone. What am I going to do now, huh ? I had everything planned… EVERYTHING. You betrayed me, Maura. »

She heard the girl sigh in disgust and could tell he was touching her.

« Leave her the fuck alone, you, douche. »

She heard him get closer, his face now just inches away from hers. She held back the urge to do something stupid that could get her into more trouble than she already was.

« You're rude. I don't like rude people. » He said taking away the scarf which was on her eyes. She had no trouble accommodate her sight to the light since there was only one single bubble light which made the dark room look very creepy. « You'll have to watch, that'll teach you how to treat people well… »

That's when he went back to Maura, knife in hand.

« DO NOT TOUCH HER! » She screamed, trying desperately to move.

He smiled some kind of a cold and scary smile that made her insides burn.

« There is nothing you can do about it. » he said, pressing the knife near Maura's throat, freeing a light filed of deep-red blood as the woman hissed, frowning in pain.

She heard her phone ring in her pocket.

« See, that has to be my colleagues calling. They know where we are. You could always free us now and run. » She bluffed, as that was the only thing she could do.

She saw the fear on his face, as he was coming to her just as her phone started ringing again. No questions to be ask, it was definitely her mother. This woman would call her until she answed whenever she reached the voicemail. The guy took the phone, throwing it against the wall.

« Or maybe I'll be done with you two before they even get there, huh ? Since they're not coming. » He said with smirk. « I can take all the time I want. »

« You can get in a lot of trouble for this, man. You should back off. »

« I never back off. »

« You're not going to get away with murder. »

« It's not murder. It's art. » he said pressing the knife on the woman's hip, her dress going red in a few seconds. « You should be grateful you get to assist to this. »

« STOP IT! » She screamed, looking at Maura's face as he cut her soft skin once again.

« Jane. Close your eyes, it's okay… It's okay… » She said in a low voice, it was almost more than her body coud take.

« PLEASE. » She begged. she just needed him to stop torturing Maura, showing her vulnerability…

Thirty more minutes passed of hissing and screaming of cut skin before the door went flying open, and that's when she heard Corsak's voice.

« BOSTON POLICE ! Drop your weapon. »

Jane saw the guy raise his knife, ready to sink it into Maura's chest as she couldn't take it, she closed her eyes and hearing a gunshot, and the loud noise of body falling down on the dusty floor, hearing her blood pulsing everywhere in her body, in fear, love, and regret, and over the top of everything, she heard Maura's scream. She loved Maura. It was very clear to her now, and she couldn't believe that she never had a chance to tell her. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks when freed from the cuffs.

« It's okay Jane, it's over now. »

She heard her moan as her eyes shot open, there she was, surrounded by three doctors as she whispered to them. Probably something about how deep her wounds were, and how many chances of an infection there were, that they should to a test for it- and it all made her smile. She was here. She got up and ran to Jane, hugging her, even though one of the doctors told her to back off.

« Oh, Maura… »

« I'm okay, Jane. I'm okay. I'm so sorry. » She said as the doctors took her in the van, shutting the doors.

—

Later in the night, after the long trip to the hospital, they sat together on Jane's couch. They both didn't feel like going home alone, and for once, they agreed that the small confines of Jane's appartement were more cozy, just what they needed right now. Here they were, sipping on some good red wine and laughing like it was a perfect, random evening, like nothing happened. But then they stopped talking, gazes lost somewhere on the wall in front of them.

« I'm so sorry, Jane. »

« Would you stop saying this, Mau? »

« No, it's totally my fault. I got you there… »

« So what ? You'd have rather been alone in there ? God knows what he had planned for you, he might have raped and killed you if you were alone, maybe not even in his order, and without my freaking mother calling and worrying and being… Ma'… Corsack would have never come and… No Mau, you can't say you're sorry. »

She laughed, a sad, distant laugh.

« I should know better, right ? » She asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

« What do you mean ? » She asked again, getting closer to her friend and taking her hand, she knew she had to admit her genuine feelings, but not right now, it didn't feel right.

« Everyone who seems to like me ends up wanting to kill me. » This time, she laughed a rich, deep laugh.

« N'aaw, not everyone. » she said, squeezing her hands.

« I was so scared. » she finally admitted.

« It's okay to be scared Mau, there was a pretty good reason to be, the guy was threatening you with a knife. »

« Yeah… Well, he wasn't who scared me. » She exclaimed, and that surprised Jane. « It was knowing that you were here and watching. I was so scared for you Jane. »

« You couldn't be as scared as I was for you, fuck, if I could've, I would have beaten that bastard up, or put a bullet through his skull myself. »

She smiled, thanking god that he didn't hurt her.

They both looked at their conjoined hands for a few seconds.

« I need to tell you something. » They both expressed in the mean time and laughed.

« You first. » Maura said as her cheeks flushed.

« No, no, go. I mean, it's nothing that can't wait, you know. Ladies first. And we both know you're the lady here. » She smiled.

« Okay… don't freak out, I just, I need to tell you. Nothing shall change after this. But… I… »

She was losing her word, and that was just so freaking sweet, just as her lips- hell, those lips looked so sweet and soft and… before she even realized what was happening, her mouth was grazing hers, not touching yet, letting her decide, and she was very surprised when she felt the other woman press her lips against her own. Hell, they were even softer than she imagined. She heard moans, didn't know if it was hers or Maura's- and honestly, she couldn't care less because she was kissing Maura freaking Ilsles, and she was now all hands and horny, and she just needed to feel the girl's naked skin against her own, knowing that she was here, that she was fine and alive. But she didn't want to rush things and scare Maura, or herself.

« Bedroom. » She said, and all her resolves disappeared into the night, probably getting thrown away with her shirt, leaving alors near the couch as the two women were making their way to the bedroom with flabby legs.

Soon enough, clothes were flying around the room- they were both naked in the sheets. Jane pinned up Maura's hands on both sides of her head and paid special attention to her neck, sucking the fragile skin and bitting her collarbone as she heard the woman purr.

She wanted to hear this sound again and again, and all the other sounds she could take off the woman.

« Jaaaaane.. » she heard when carressing Maura's breast, taking her nipple in her mouth, sucking on it before letting it go with a loud pop and blowing air on it, the whole body of her lover-to-be shuddering. She paid the same attention to the other and went down, letting go of her hand to focus on the woman's dripping wet desire. She bit the inside of her thigh, teasing her a bit before spreading her folds with her tongue, getting a fantastic taste of her as she gathered wetness to go and play with her bundle of nerves, making her moan and purr like a soft symphony, her hands coming up to grip her hair, silently telling her to stay just where she was.

« Oh my god… Oh Jane… I'm coming… I'm coming. »

She looked at her, feeling her trying to push her lips back to the core, which made her smile.

« Shh, show, don't tell. »

And then, she was back on her, devouring her, as she didn't even need two seconds to start convulsing, screaming her name and grasping the sheets.

It took only her a few minutes to come down from her thighs, finding Jane still on the top of her, softly kissing her neck.

« Wow. There is no way you can tell me you've never done this before. »

She laughed shyly.

« Anyway...» the M.E. said, smirking and pushing her to inverse their position.

« Now, let's see what I can do for you. »


End file.
